It's Just An Innocent Game Of Truth Or Dare
by MrsTaiyahPhantomhive
Summary: Ciel x Alois... nuff said


"Alois! I need to finish working!" Ciel said as he tugged his leg away from his best mate.

"But CiCi! All you do is work!" Alois whined as he clutched the younger boys leg tighter. "Will you please play a game with me?"

"Well..." Ciel trailed off.

"Pretty please? I'll be your best mate!" Alois offered.

"You already are but fine, I'll play with you," Ciel said. He and the older boy walked to the living room and sat at the couches.

"Let's play Truth or Dare," Alois said with a perverted smirk.

"Fine, but let's make it interesting. You bring Hannah into this, I'll bring Finny into this," Ciel said with a devilish smirk plastered on his face.

"Hannah!" Alois shouted and she popped up next to him. "Sit and play."

"Finian!" Ciel called out.

...

"Finny master wants you," Bard said. Finny rushed inside.

...

"Yes master?"

"Play Truth or Dare with us," Ciel said.

"Okay, Ciel, truth or dare?" Alois asked.

"Truth," Ciel said.

"Have you ever gotten wet dreams about me?" he asked.

"Nope! Truth or Dare, Finny?" Ciel asked.

"Dare," Finny said.

"I dare you to kiss Alois," Ciel said with a wicked grin. Alois looked a little happy and Finny looked shocked.

"Okay," Finny stuttered out. He leaned over to Alois who crashed his lips to Finian's. After a minute Ciel cleared his throat and they jumped apart.

...

"Wow, did you see that?" May-rin whispered to Bard whose mouth had dropped open.

"Wow, he will never live that down," Bard said as he turned his attention to Finny who had called out Hannah.

...

"Hannah, Truth or Dare?" Finny asked.

"Truth," she replied.

"Uh... do you have feeling for your master?" Finny asked.

"No, Lord Ciel, Truth or Dare?" She asked Ciel.

"Dare," Ciel said.

"I dare you and your highness to kiss for 5 minutes!" Hannah said feeling really couragous. Ciel was blushing while Alois was literally jumping for joy.

...

"You think master's gonna do it?" Bard asked.

"I don't know!" May-rin said.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian said from behind them.

"Master, Finny, Your Highness, and Hannah are playing Truth or Dare," Bard said. Sebastian shook his head and walked off.

...

Ciel leaned into Alois and crashed their lips together. Ciel quickly responded. Their kiss turned into a make out session in 5 seconds.

...

"Bloody hell," Bard and May-rin whispered at the same time.

...

"Time!" Hannah called just as thing got hot. Ciel pulled away from Alois and asked him...

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Alois responded breathless.

"Did you enjoy that?" Ciel asked.

"Oh, hell yes, Truth or Dare?" Alois asked Ciel.

"Dare," Ciel said.

"I dare you to get rid of them," Alois said. Ciel looked at Hannah and Finny and they walked off.

...

"You kissed Lord Alois," Bard started. "You'll never live that down

"I know, now let's watch," Finny said turning his attention to the 2 lords.

...

"Now that they're gone," Alois said before getting up and walking over to Ciel. He sat in his lap and started kissing him roughly. Ciel shoved his tongue into Alois's mouth. Somehow they ended up on the floor with Ciel on top. Alois flipped them over and started sucking on Ciel's neck.

...

"Holy shit..." Bard said not bothering to censor himself.

They all had their mouths dropped open in shock and May-rin's glasses fallen off her face.

"Oh my god," May-rin said.

...

Ciel was moaning like a whore and Alois hit a soft spot.

"Bloody hell!" Ciel shouted causing Alois to smirk.

"Did I hit a soft spot?" He asked.

"Yes, now truth or dare?" Ciel asked flipping them over.

"Dare," Alois moaned out.

"I dare you to blow me," Ciel whispered into Alois ear.

"You don't have to dare me twice," Alois mumbled as he got to work.

"Hoy shi- BLOODY FUCKING HELL!" Ciel shouted.

...

"Master just cursed," Bard said.

They were so mused they didn't notice Madame Red walking into the Living room until she screamed a blood curdling scream.

...

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" Madame Red screamed as the 2 lords jumped apart. "What on earth is going on here?"

Ciel just smirked. "It's just an innocent game of Truth Or Dare, Madame Red."


End file.
